A Prisioneira
by Kure-chan
Summary: Era apenas uma noite fria e chuvosa, na qual nasce uma relação entre um Akatsuki e uma prisioneira. - ItaKure


**A Prisioneira**

Eles encaravam-se.

O silêncio prevalecia, e a troca de olhares era profunda.

A chuva ricocheteava a janela, o único som que quebrava aquele silêncio... E a respiração deles.

A jovem ninja respirava pesada e ruidosamente. Já lutara o bastante naquele dia e não tinha mais forças sobrando. Já o homem à sua frente conservava um semblante calmo, talvez calmo até demais para quem lutara, porém não via-se um arranhão em sua face e tampouco em seu corpo semi nu.

Ele observava a mulher à sua frente. Pele branca como a neve, longos cabelos negros e, o que se destacavam nela, belos olhos cor de rubi. A aparência dela não era das melhores (resultante da batalha, via-se claramente que perdera), porém sua beleza ainda era notável. Seus braços, presos por cordas, estavam arrepiados.

– Para que tudo isso? – Era só uma noite fria e chuvosa.

Apesar de aflita, a mulher olhava passivamente para o ninja renegado de longos cabelos negros sentado em uma poltrona a alguns metros de distância.

Ele, tranquilamente, levantou-se e caminhou o suficiente para alcançá-la, agachando e tocando levemente o rosto da kunoichi, fitando-a. Ao aproximar seu rosto dos delicados ouvidos da moça, sussurrou baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela o ouvisse.

– Você poderia apenas interpretar a situação, não...? – Sua mão deslizava para o pescoço e em poucos segundos estava centímetros abaixo dos ombros. A morena tentou se defender levantando os punhos, pronta para desferir um soco. Em vão. Além do cansaço, seus movimentos eram limitados, o que acabou facilitando a defesa do rapaz. – Heh, sua determinação me impressiona, Kurenai.

– Itachi-san... – Kurenai sempre fora uma mulher forte e, mesmo agora, tudo o que desejava dizer naquele momento simplesmente entalou em sua garganta. O Uchiha observou-a abaixar a cabeça, talvez por vergonha, talvez por ter tido seu orgulho ferido ao ser derrotada e amarrada... Como uma prisioneira.

O silêncio instalara-se novamente, e a distância entre os dois permanecia. A respiração de ambos, agora ritmicamente lenta, parecia minuciosa e detalhadamente calculada. E era este detalhe que atraía os dois. Um olhar, um simples olhar, entregava tudo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, deixava um enigma: seria este o momento certo? Ela sabia, não iria demorar. Não importa o quanto pensasse... Ela estava presa. Presa àquele encanto e maldição. À perfeição e a tentação.

O integrante da Akatsuki à sua frente tocava-lhe. Firmara, com uma mão, seu rosto, de tal forma que sua única opção era olhar para frente, enquanto sua outra mão, fervorosamente, acariciava-lhe as pernas, as coxas... Sem inibição. A sensação, o toque, apesar da vontade, não era bruto. O desejo de Itachi pela kunoichi a sua frente era grande, mas seu respeito por ela era maior.

As carícias ficavam cada vez mais ousadas. Agradavam-na, de fato, mas Kurenai não iria entregar-se tão fácil. Tentou se desvencilhar e desviou seu olhar. Seu coração palpitava, estava nervosa.

– Itachi-san... Você não está aqui para brincadeiras, certo? Não é do seu feitio se dispersar com brincadeiras... – Sua voz morreu. Sabia que aquilo era uma tremenda bobagem. Afinal, que utilidade teria em capturá-la, sendo que ela nem ao menos tem relações diretas com o Hokage.. E muito menos com Naruto. Se fosse o caso, ir atrás de Kakashi seria o mais viável, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Era _ela_ quem estava lá, e o motivo disso não tinha relação nenhuma com o Hokage, tampouco com Konoha.

Ele soltou um risinho, tinha plena noção de que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa, não era uma das melhores. Mas isso não importava. Vagarosamente, o Uchiha mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Kurenai, por tempo suficiente para deixar a pele de seu corpo inteiro arrepiado. Adorava fazer aquilo. Em seguida, roçou seus lábios nos dela, esperando o momento certo de atacar... E ela deu a deixa. Suas bocas se encontraram e entregaram-se num beijo ardente. Aquela mulher, forte para sua aparência, esquecera-se completamente de evitar aquilo, mas ele sabia, sabia que cedo ou tarde ela se entregaria. Ele já havia se entregado.

– Kurenai... Por esta noite, você será minha prisioneira. – Sussurrou.

E era apenas uma noite fria e chuvosa.

* * *

Aaah, olha só: mais uma fic ItaKure para quem gosta XDD  
Eu tenho que dizer que isso foi num surto muito louco, ok. Geralmente eu fico um tempão presa a algo, no caso, às minhas duas outras fics [_O Livro_ e _Baile de Máscaras_] e, dessa vez, eu consegui escrever algo em dois dias (!) [claro que com os bloqueios básicos, mas releva].

Aqui vai uma oneshot, curta [É incrível como eu tenho imaginação limitada, nem escrever coisas extensas eu consigo D: ] e, bem, eu espero honestamente que vocês tenham gostado XD Esse é o casal mais bizarro que se pode imaginar, mas não deixa de ser interessante. :x

Eu estou aberta à críticas e/oui sugestões. ›w‹


End file.
